Island of Misfit Pokemon Johto Island
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Christina washes up on an uncharted island after being lost at sea. But her isolation comes to a quick end when she gets a warm welcome from the Pokemon there...
1. Vs Girafarig

Island of Misfit Pokémon: Johto Island  
Chapter 1: Vs. Girafarig  
OCXGirafarig

 **A.N.: For this series, it's gonna be a bit longer so I can include more Pokémon. A word though: I do not take any Pokémon requests. This is just something I came up with while playing the newer games.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any of its media.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality! **

_**The sea surrounding the Johto Region**_ ….

Christina smiled as she stood at the bow of the ship she and her friends were sailing on. For their summer break, Christina and her classmates had pooled their money together to afford a week's cruise on a luxurious liner. The black-haired girl smirked as she stood there, taking in the sea breeze. She turned around and looked at her friends, all sunbathing out in the hot sun.

But more importantly, she was looking at all of those very strong, handsome sailors bustling about….

It was a known fact among her friends that Christina was a nymphomaniac. While she didn't sleep with just anyone, mind you, after she'd popped her cherry on her sixteenth birthday she'd become addicted to sex. Most of her pocket money was spent on toys and dirty movies. Whenever she did have sex, she always chose her partners carefully, be it man or woman, having become open with her sexuality, . She'd already had very intimate moments with her friends and it was her goal to have a big strong sailor rock the boat in her room sometime during the week.

Still continuing to stand there, she looked out at the ocean and smiled, smiling as a flock of Pidgey flew by. She loved Pokémon. She used to have a cute Growlithe as a little girl but she was forbidden to ever battle with it and she was forced to give it away when she and her family moved to her new home in the Johto region. Since she had arrived here several years ago, she had focused on her studies and didn't find time to train any Pokémon. Although, watching her friends battle did get her wet sometime….

The captain of the ship, an older sailor with a thick beard, walked up to her. "Might want to head back inside ma'am. Seems like a storm's coming. Don't want to get swept overboard now!" he laughed before walking away.

Christina shrugged. She would go back inside when she felt like it. She wanted to enjoy the sunshine for as long as possible. "Don't know how he thinks it'll storm. There's not a cloud in the sky…."

 _ **Hours Later….  
**_ **An uninhabited island off the coast of Johto**

Christina coughed up water as she opened her eyes, wincing from the pain in her side. She looked up and observed her surroundings. When her eyes focused, her jaw dropped when she saw nothing in sight. She saw a line of trees but nothing. "Hello?" she called out. "Somebody? Anybody?"

She heard nobody answer and started to cry. "Dammit! What happened?!" She struggled to recall the last few hours of that day….

 __ _Christina was awoken by the sudden downpour of rain along with the boom of thunder. Opening her eyes wearily, she was shocked beyond all belief to see that the blue sky had turned pitch black with storm clouds. She'd fallen asleep in a chair while she was sunbathing with the others and had lost all track of time. "Whoa!" She got out of her chair but her feet slipped on the wet deck and she tumbled to the ground. "Someone help!" she screamed over the wind. She tried to get to her feet and head back inside the ship but the churning and rocking of the cruise liner sent her back down to the deck._

 _She saw the captain, dressed in wet raingear, brave across the deck toward her. "Miss! Take my hand! I'll get you inside!" he shouted, extending his hand. Christina reached for it, her salvation from a watery grave, when she saw it from the corner of her eye:_

 _A huge wave._

 _"KYAAAAAAA!" Christina screamed before the wave hit, the wall of water hitting both her and the captain. While the stern sailor was able to grab hold of the railing, the poor Christina was swept overboard, falling into the dark ocean's abyss…._

"NOOOOO!" Christina screamed. "I can't be stuck on an island all by my lonesome!" She stood up only to realize a certain fact: her swimsuit had been torn away from her after she'd been swept overboard. She was naked. Covering herself, she blushed madly and looked around, only hearing the wild sound of nature. "Maybe there's somebody living on this island. Hopefully with clothes…and a phone…and a big bed…" she said blushing as her mind wandered into the gutter like it always did. "And…and hopefully he's well-hung…."

Removing her hands from her private parts, Christina looked around and started to walk along the beach shore. "Maybe the ship is nearby and I can signal for help…." But after an hour of walking in the sun, she saw no sign of the ship. "Gosh, this island is huge. Wonder where I am?"

Deciding to risk it, she started to walk into the island, going into the lush jungle in front of her. She looked around and saw Pokémon like she'd never seen. "Wow!" she gasped as a group of Chikorita ran by. "So cute!" she squealed. Seeing a big, strong Machamp stomping by, her hand dipped to her crotch and she started to finger herself behind a tree. "Wow, wonder what he's packing in that speedo…."

She'd never considered having sex with Pokémon before but the thought of being trapped on a tropical island didn't exactly give her many options to scratch that itch….

But she took her hand off of her crotch and ignored that burning need inside her. She needed to find help, not ogle Pokémon all the live long day. Moving forward, Christina found herself on a trail, which hinted that she wasn't the only one here. "If someone made this than that means there's people here!" With hope in her heart she continued onward with the hopes that she could find a way off the island.

An hour ticked by as Christina walked, her feet starting to get sore from walking barefoot. "Ow…" she groaned, stopping to sit on a rock to rub her sore feet. "I wish I had my shoes at least…and some panties…or at least a grass skirt or something!" the selfish girl groaned. Hopping off the rock, she made her way down the trail for ten minutes before seeing something that made her eyes light up with hope.

There at the end of the trail, almost hidden in the verdant foliage of the forest, was a house! "Yes!" The naked Christina covered herself with her hands as she ran over to the door, hoping that there'd be someone inside. She knocked on the wooden door and called out. "Hello? Anyone in there? I need help!"

The only noise Christina got was the sound of the jungle.

Grabbing the doorknob, Christina was disheartened to find that the place was empty and her original assessment was off since she'd been too caught up in the moment. This wasn't a house but a ramshackle cottage. "Geez, wonder who built this?" she wondered. "Probably someone who got shipwrecked here, judging by all the old stuff." She noticed that a lot of the furniture looked like something you'd find in a ship's cabin and figured that whoever was stranded here took their stuff inside the shelter to make it cozier.

Christina found a drawer filled with clothes, sighing in relief when she saw that there were some women's clothes too, miraculously in her size. Slipping on a simple shirt and shorts, Christina noticed a journal hidden inside one of the shirts and turned it to the last entry. The ink was faded but Christina could just make out the date: nine years ago. "Nine years!" she gasped, looking around for any sign of someone else. "Looks like whoever was here last managed to get off the island." She set the journal down and placed it back into the drawer. "I should go see if I can find some food. Maybe I can make a fishing rod and catch a Magikarp for dinner."

She jumped when she heard a noise from behind her. Spinning around, the castaway saw something standing in the doorway of the cottage. "A…Girafarig?" she gaped. She'd seen several from her Trainer friends but she'd never seen one this close up. It was bigger than her, with its head looking down at her from its long neck. She looked around and saw a ball on the end of its tail and surmised it to be its second brain.

The cute Pokémon stared at Christina curiously as it walked into the cottage, looking around with its second head. "Gir?" it called out, having never seen a human before in its short life. Walking across the room Girafarig looked at Christina before sniffing her with its pink nose, trying to judge if she was a threat.

Christina froze. She didn't know anything about this Pokémon and wasn't sure if Girafarig ate meat or not. Cautiously she reached out and touched the Pokémon's head. Deciding that the girl in front of her was no threat, Girafarig continued nuzzled its head against her chest tenderly. "Aww, you're just a cutie, aren't you!" She petted the large Pokémon and smiled, sensing that this creature was no threat to her.

Deciding to go hunt for food with her new friend, Christina walked around the quadruped Pokémon and headed for the door, only to jump when she felt Girafarig's nose touch her backside. "Hey!" She spun around only to blush when Girafarig pressed its nose into her crotch. "Hey, I need food! Not nose!" Wondering why it was so fixated on her crotch, she crouched down and looked between its four legs, only for her jaw to drop when she saw the large erection he was sporting. "Ohhh, I see…" Christian muttered as she stood back up. She looked at the Pokémon and grinned. "You just want some loving, don't you?" She giggled before reaching for her clothes, liking where this was going. A familiar thrill coursed through her body and she threw her inhibitions to the wind. It looked like she'd be stranded here, maybe forever, so why not have some fun?

Girafarig looked at the strange girl with lustful eyes as she stripped in the middle of the cottage. She winked at Girafarig as she took off her shirt, her D-cup breasts bouncing in front of the creature. Turning around she pulled down her shorts, showing off her luscious ass. The beautiful raven-haired girl gasped when she felt Girafarig stick his nose near her pussy, sniffing her wet flowerpot. ' _This is so dirty! I kinda like it….'_

Getting down on her hands and knees, Christina closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Girafarig's soft tongue lick her pussy. The psychic Pokémon licked her soft folds like they were his favorite drink, its second head turning around to get a peek at the action.

Christina reached around and started to rub her clit, making jolts of ecstasy course through her. "Ohhhh…" she moaned as Girafarig's hot tongue continued to lick her snatch. "That's a good boy…." She could feel her body start to heat up as the tension in her body grew. Girafarig's tongue felt so good; he put most of the boys who tried to give her cunnilingus to shame. Her arms wobbled as the Pokémon increased its licking, her juices its new favorite treat.

A groan of disappointment left Christina when Girafarig stopped licking. "Hey! Why'd you stop?!" she angrily said as she tried to stand up to chastise the Pokémon. She was stopped when the Girafarig mounted her, his cock pushing clumsily against her entrance. After a few sensual thrusts he slid inside the human, sliding in and out of her rapidly.

"Guhhhhhh!" Christina groaned as her pussy was speared by the Pokémon. Girafarig was so big and its powerful thrusts made Christina claw at the dirt floor of the cottage. "Yes!" she moaned as her body relaxed and let Girafarig's cock slide as deep as he could go. "Fuck me!" she cried out, bucking into Girafarig's cock.

Grunts and moaned filled the small cottage as Christina experienced sex with a Pokémon with the first time. Sweat dripped down her body as she felt Girafarig go deep inside her. The Pokémon's thrusts were so strong and powerful it was all Christina could do to keep herself from collapsing into the ground. ' _So deep! So hard! I love it!'_ But that wasn't Girafarig's only trick….

Not wanting to be left out, Girafarig's second brain decided to make Christina go wild. The black-haired girl's eyes went wide as the pleasure increased ten-fold, her mind succumbing to the effects of Girafarig's Psywave. "Ah! OHHHHHH!" Christina screamed before gushing all over Girafarig's cock. Girafarig didn't lose a beat, continuing to pound her cunt, the second brain continuing to cause Christina to lose her mind from the pleasure.

Christina's collapsed onto the ground when the pleasure became too much for her but Girafarig was still going strong. She felt it crouch down and pressed his weight down on her as he continued to pump in and out of her, his cock right at home inside her. The young Girafarig was feeling so good, it couldn't help himself as he threw both of his heads back and let out a roar before cumming inside the girl. "GIRRRRR!"

Christina moaned when she felt a massive torrent of cum flow into her. "Ohhhhh that feels gooooood…." Girafarig finally pulled out and sat down next to her, nuzzling her neck with its large nose. "Damn…If I had a pokeball I'd keep you…."

Seeing the orange glow filter through the windows made Christina realize how much time had passed. "I need sleep," she groaned, slowly getting up and shambling over to the bed, her legs a wobbly mess. Collapsing onto the old bed, she closed her eyes and sighed before feeling something lay on her stomach. Opening her eye she saw Girafarig laying his head on her belly, tired out just like she was. "You're so cute," she smiled before falling asleep, dreaming of her life before she took that fateful cruise trip….

To be continued


	2. Vs Aipom

IMP; Johto Version  
Chapter 2: Vs. Aipom  
OCXAipom

 **A.N.: As always, please review when you're finished as feedback is always appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor any of the characters.  
Warning: Lemon! Molestation! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Island cottage**

Christina opened her eyes and sat up. Sleep did not come easy to her last night, due to the uncomfortable bed and the terrible nightmares that plagued her. She dreamt that she was back on the cruise ship and was swept away again. She dreamt of reaching for her friends only to plunge into the blackness of the ocean, dragged down to the depths by an evil Tentacruel.

Looking around, she saw that her new buddy, the Girafarig, was still asleep next to her, his head laying on the bed next to her. "Awww!" she fawned, patting its head. "He's so cute. Shame he's asleep. I could use some morning sex." She almost jumped out of her skin with Girafarig's second head snapped up and looked at her, grinning at her suggestion. "Not with you!" she quickly said. Disappointed, the small head turned around and went back to sleep.

Walking out of the cottage, Christina weighed her options. There was little chance she would be able to signal a passing ship. Wherever this island was, it must be pretty far off the map if nobody had discovered it. But then she thought that if there were people on this island, there may be a ship. Or perhaps she could convince a water-type Pokémon into helping her out. "Well…" she looked around the jungle and shivered. "I need to do something. At the very least I should get my bearings if I'm going to be stuck here for a while…."

Walking back into the cottage, she rummaged through the drawers until she found a pair of sandals to wear. "Good, my feet were killing me," she sighed in relief as she slipped them on. "Now let's go exploring!" She turned to her bed to wake the Girafarig…only to discover him gone. "Jeez, he left awfully quick," she murmured, a bit disappointed.

Closing the door to the cottage, she walked onto the trail and headed for the beach. She clutched her arms whenever she heard the sound of a ferocious Pokémon nearby, wishing that her new companion had stayed with her. "Be brave, Christina, be brave…" she kept telling herself. She made it to the beach and looked around. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw no signs of any water Pokémon nearby. "Darn! There goes that plan." She turned behind her and walked back to the cottage.

When she returned, she noticed another route going past it. Deciding to see where it leads, Christina walked past the cottage and continued onward, humming her school's fight song to keep her motivated.

Her journey came to an end when she came across a large pond. She panted as the hot sun burned above her. She cursed the fact that she had no sunblock or anything to protect her. Spotting some shade, Christina sat down beneath a large tree and sighed in exasperation. "Okay…I've shelter and I've got water. But what am I supposed to do for food?" Once again she contemplated making a fishing pole and make an attempt to fish. She wasn't really into fishing, finding it boring and stupide, but she knew that beggars couldn't be choosers.

While sitting beneath the shade, she spotting a group of Chikorita nearby again. The group of playful Pokémon were busy taking a drink by the pond. "Aww!" she fawned, standing up. "There so cute!" She had a natural weakness for all things cute, especially cute Pokémon. Hesitantly she walked over to the Chikoritas slowly.

The Chikorita nearest to her heard her coming and looked up. "Chika!" it shouted. The others stopped drinking and looked up at the intruder fearfully.

Seeing them start to back away, Christina crouched down and held out her hand. "It's okay, little guys. I'm not here to hurt you," she softly said. She patted her lap and gave them her warmest smile. "Come here," she beckoned.

The nearest Chikorita, clearly the leader of the pack, walked over to Christina hesitantly. It probed her hand with its leaf, making Christina giggle at its sensitive touch. When it saw no harmful action come from Christina, it nuzzled its head into her lap. The others joined in on meeting the human, crowding around her.

Christina sat down and gently petted the small creatures, their happy smiles brightening up her dreadful situation. "So cute!" The leader cuddled up into her lap and enjoyed her petting. "If only I had pokéballs, then I could keep you…" she lamented.

She continued to pet the Chikorita until it suddenly sat up straight. "Chika!" it shouted as it turned its head, its leaf tingling from feeling danger. The other Chikorita jumped to their feet and turned in terror. Christina followed their gazes and gasped in horror.

Coming out of the jungle was one of the most feared and dangerous Pokémon of the Johto region. Its dark fur heavily contrasted against its white horns and bone-like armor. It growled dangerously as it stared at the group before her. Christina gulped. She knew what this Pokémon was: A Houndoom.

And she knew they were ferocious!

A low growl escaped Houndoom's muzzle and it glared at the group. The Chikorita, sensing danger, leapt away from Christina and took cover in the tall grass nearby. "Hey, wait!" she shouted, scared by the fire/dark-type Pokémon. "Don't leave!"

Turning back, she saw the Houndoom slowly starting to stalk its way towards her. Scared, Christina turned around and ran back into the jungle. "Gotta get out of here!" she panted as she ran, cursing her useless sandals. Turning her head, she saw the Houndoom right on her tail. Desperate to escape the ferocious Houndoom, she did the one thing that made sense to her: climb a tree.

Scrambling up the large bark, she tossed her sandals away and climbed as fast as she could. She heard the Houndoom snarl as it tried to climb the tree, only to slide down with each attempt. Unable to do anything else, Christina hung on a nearby branch and tried to climb higher. It was only when her grip started to slip that she realized just what a terrible idea this was. ' _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ ' she told herself. ' _Out of the frying pan and into the fire!'_

Taking deep breaths, she pulled herself up until her top half was over the branch. Taking a deep breath, she looked down to see that the Houndoom was beneath her, circling patiently. "Oh dear…I guess I'll just have to wait until he leaves…."

"Aipom!"

"Huh?" Christina turned her head and saw a small Pokémon dangling from beneath a branch above her. It was a small purple Pokémon with a large hand on the end of its tail. Christina struggled to identify the strange creature while clinging for dear life before recognizing it as an Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. "Hi there. Uh…" she looked down at the Houndoom which was still waiting patiently for Christina to drop. "Little help?" she begged.

"Aipom!" the little creature said as it jumped onto Christina's branch.

"Hey! Quit rocking the boat!" Christina shouted at it as the branch swayed. She yelped when she heard the Houndoom beneath her snarl as it leapt up, trying to get her. She looked back and saw the Aipom approach her. "Hey! Do something!"

The Aipom did indeed do something: it jumped onto Christina's back. "Aipom!" it cheered as it traveled across her body. Christina gasped and squirmed as its tail reached beneath her shirt and groped her breasts.

"Hey! No! Not me, you little pervert!" Christina shouted at Aipom. She struggled to keep herself up right as Aipom's large hand, which was much softer than she expected. "Stop!" Her eyes squeezed shut as the largest finger on Aipom's hand circled her nipple. Her legs rubbed together as her breath hitched. "Stop it!"

Christina breathed a sigh of relief when Aipom did stop. But the prankster merely slid down the girl's back and reached around with its tail again. Christina didn't know how it could do it with such large fingers but she heard the pop of her short's button and the slow crawl of the zipper. Unable to let go of the tree branch she felt her shorts slide down her legs and drop to the ground. She saw to her chagrin the Houndoom sniff the inside of her shorts while she dangled above, half-naked.

The poor, helpless girl could only bite her lower lip as Aipom traveled down her back until its furry face rubbed against her ass. She could do nothing as Aipom's hand touched her womanhood, its big fingers rubbing against her slit. "Stooooop…" she groaned, her grip starting to loosen as Aipom rubbed her pussy. Her legs rubbed together in an attempt to quell the rising heat building inside her but the action merely made Christina's grip on her branch loosen more.

A loud shriek left Christina as she lost her grip momentarily. She fell beneath the branch only to regain her grip at the last minute. However, she was now left dangling for dear life below the awaiting Houndoom, who knew it was only a matter of time before it caught its prey.

Christina's arms screamed in burning agony as she tried to squirm and shake the Aipom off. But that only made the small Pokémon touch her pussy more. Its tiny hands on its main body meanwhile, touched and rubbed against her ass. "Aipom!" it cheekily cried out as its third hand touched Christina's clit.

"Nooo!" Christina shouted, her fingers starting to slip. ' _It feels so good! Make it stop! I don't wanna die!'_

But the Aipom was persistent and continued to rub and touch Christina's clit. Christina's womanhood dripped her juices down her leg as she arched her back. The lush, green foliage of the jungle blurred in Christina's vision as the seconds ticked by. Aipom knew exactly where to touch her to get the best reaction.

"Ohhhh…" Christina moaned finally, her legs instinctively spreading to let Aipom touch her more. The mischievous imp crawled down onto Christina's inner thigh and began to pump its big finger inside of her. "Oh god! My pussy…my pussy's gonna cum!" she groaned. Her toes curled and her sweaty fingers began to loosen more as the pressure inside her pussy increased. Her body shook and a hot and tingly sensation crept up her body until the pressure inside her finally exploded. "Fuck!" she shrieked as her pussy started to gush. "I'm cumming!"

The whole world spun for a moment as Christina climaxed. Her pussy squirted lewdly as the pressure inside her reached a crescendo. Aipom, satisfied in its task, jumped off of Christina's back and landed on an adjacent branch. As Christina regained her senses, she realized something in horror: she had let go of the branch… and was now falling into the clutches of the deadly Houndoom….

To be continued….


	3. Vs Houndoom

IMP; Johto Version  
Chapter 3: Vs. Houndoom

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any media.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….**_

 __Christina's scream filled the jungle as she plummeted to the ground, landing right on her ass and yelping as she hit the ground. Before she could try to make a break for it or even sit up, the Houndoom pounced onto her, pinning her to the ground. Its paws pressed against her shoulders while it growled at her, its muzzle inches from her face.

The fear showed in Christina's eyes as she stared up at the Houndoom. She was on the verge of tears as Houndoom snarled at her. "N-nice Houndoom…" she pleaded. She heard that Dark-Type Pokémon were called so because they were often scary but until now she'd never realized why. This Pokémon was terrifying. ' _Someone help me! It's gonna eat me!'_

For several terrifying moments, the Houndoom stared her down, paralyzing her with fear with its glare. Finally, it started to sniff around her face after judging that the girl was no threat. When it pressed its snout against her clothed shoulder, its tail started to swish back and forth playfully.

Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse, Christina heard similar sounds coming from all around her. When she turned her head she paled. Coming out of the darkness of the jungle was an entire pack of Houndoom and Houndour. ' _Oh no! Someone save me! I don't want to end up as someone's dinner!'_

She thought about her friends and family, how she'd never see them again. Not only was she stranded on a deserted tropical island but now she was about to be eaten by a pack of rabid Pokémon.

The Pokémon all surrounded her and started to yelp and howl. As the pack started to close in on her the Houndoom on top of her did something unexpected. It started to howl and roar at the others, who immediately backed off and cowered away. Christina looked on in confusion as it barked more, the Dark/Fire-type Pokémon glaring at the others. The others immediately turned away and left the two. ' _Wait…so this Houndoom…he's the alpha of the pack?'_ she guessed. When Houndoom turned its attention back to her, he growled again and started to claw at her. "Noo! Get off!" she pleaded as Houndoom ripped her shirt to shreds.

Then Houndoom turned around and paid attention to Christina's cooch. Already smelling her scent from sniffing her pants, he started to sniff Christina's intoxicating musk. Christina squirmed beneath him as he sat down on her chestbut kept silent. She was terrified of this Pokémon and didn't want to get mauled.

She did, however, give a gasp of protest when Houndoom's scorching-hot tongue came into contact with her dripping, pink flower. "Hey!" she gasped before cooing in pleasure. She knew Houndoom was a Fire-type but its tongue was like being licked by a warm bonfire. Being the nympho she was, Christina began to pant and moan for more. "Yes…keep licking me," she pleaded and spread her legs wider. Her hands grabbed at Houndoom's fur as the Pokémon continued to get her off. "Ooooh, so hot," she slurred. When Houndoom's hot tongue touched her clit, Christina's pussy, still sensitive from Aipom's ministrations, gushed all over the grass beneath her. "Mmmmh! Fuck!" she groaned. Houndoom, all the while, licked her juices as they squirted.

When Houndoom got off of her and stood over her again, Christina quickly understood why it protected her from the rest of its pack when she saw its throbbing erection. This Houndoom was a male and wanted to mate with her. A sly smirk fell upon the nympho's face as she reached for Houndoom's cock. This turn of events was shocking but not unpleasant in the slightest. Since she sure she wasn't in any danger there was no excuse why she shouldn't have fun; she was all alone on this island so why not live a little? The thought was just as hot as his tongue and just imagining Houndoom's fiery cock plunging into her aching pussy almost made Christina cum again. "Aww! You just want some love, don't you, big guy?" she asked as she hugged Houndoom's neck lovingly. The Pokémon in response nuzzled against her neck and rubbed his erection against her leg.

Christina rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled away from Houndoom. Shaking her rear in front of the Pokémon, she smirked when she saw his hungry gaze. "C'mon, big boy! Come do me doggy-style!" she demanded.

Almost as if on command, Houndoom mounted the nympho. It clumsily thrust its cock against her entrance, the tip just coming shy of penetration. Christina bit down on her lower lip as she felt the insanely hot dick touch her. To her it was like a spear of fire was touching her nether regions. On its fourth thrust, Houndoom's aim was on the mark and it slid inside Christina's wet cunt. The girl shook like a leaf as its fiery cock speared her. Christina's hands clawed at the grass as it felt like fire was filling her cunt. "Ohhhh!" she moaned lewdly. ' _It's so hot! My pussy feels like it'll literally melt!_ '

Once he'd settled himself inside the human, Houndoom began to fuck her at a brisk pace. Over and over again he filled Christina's cunt. It growled into her ear as it fucked her with raw abandon. Christina's arms wobbled from the increasing strength of Houndoom's thrusts. Sweat rolled down the brunette's sides as her body rubbed against Houndoom's furry body.

Christina's face became the epitome of debauchery. Her pussy felt like it was enraptured by erotic fire as Houndoom mated with her. "Yes!" she moaned, her breasts bouncing wildly as her body shook with each thrust into her. "Harder! Make me your bitch!" she pleaded before her arms gave out.

Even as Christina slumped to the ground, Houndoom didn't stop his thrusting. He lay on top of the girl, pinning her to the ground as he filled her with his cock. He nipped at Christina's shoulder, marking her as he felt his own climax near. After seeing this strange female and becoming intoxicated by her feminine scent, Houndoom had decided to do one thing and one thing only: mate with her and make her his.

Christina yelped when Houndoom bit down on her shoulder, only to reach for her clit and started to rub it. ' _So close…'_ her dirty mind thought as she felt her orgasm build inside of her. Her body tingled in ecstasy and the feeling only grew with each thrust into her. Thanks to her slumped angle, Houndoom was hitting her most sensitive spots and she was beginning to go mad with lust. "Fuuuuuck!" she slurred, grasping at clumps of grass as her toes curled.

"Dooooooooom!" Houndoom roared before unloading inside Christina's cunt. He lay on top of her and filled Christina with every last drop in his balls. Houndoom's cum felt like scorching magma flooding Christina's pussy and the feeling of the inferno in her womb sent Christina over the edge. Aipom had made her squirt but Houndoom let her experience a true orgasm.

"YESSSSSSS!" Christina cried out before gushing around Houndoom's cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back as her body shook and tingled with pleasure. Houndoom pressed its nose into the back of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating musk as she reveled in her orgasm.

A groan left Christina as Houndoom pulled out of her, his hot cum leaking from her hole. "Ohhh…" she groaned before rolling onto her back. She closed her eyes and sighed heavenly, basking in the afterglow. She felt Houndoom nuzzle his snout against her neck and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she hugged the Dark/Fire-type and giggled. Houndoom pressed his forehead against hers, looking Christina deep into her eyes. As she stared back, Christina felt a bit mystified by the intense look in his eyes. Before she could ask what he was doing, it turned away and bounded off into the distance. "Well…that was weird," she noted as she sat there, her body caked in sweat. "Wonder what that was all about." She touched the bite-mark on her shoulder and wondered if he'd just made her his mate or something. "Hmm…wish I knew what Houndoom's mating habits are like."

She saw her pants in the distance and sighed before turning to her shredded scraps of shirt. "Forget it. Chances are I'll just lose 'em. Might as well go all natural…" the naked girl said as she stood up…or she tried to.

She stumbled and groaned from her shaky legs. "Crap!" she groaned with her face in the grass. "He fucked me so hard I can't walk!"

To be continued


	4. Vs Octillery

IMP; Johto Island  
Chapter 4: Vs. Octillery

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
Warning: Lemon! Tentacles!**

 _ **Later that afternoon….**_

The naked Christina walked along the forest trail, clad in only her sandals which she retrieved from below the tree. It was clear to her that if there were any people on the island they were either long dead or had found a way off the island. "Hmmm…what to do…" the brunette wondered as she walked along the small trail. She was finally able to get up after taking a quick fifteen minute nap, her body rested after its double fun with Aipom and Houndoom.

She looked up and noticed how late it was getting. She sighed as she looked down at her naked self. She was covered in sweat and dirt and Houndoom's cum was dripping down her leg. "I need a bath…" she lamented. Then her stomach growled. "I'm hungry…."

Tired and exhausted, the girl trekked on, hoping to find her way back to the cottage. She was completely lost, however, and had no idea where she was going. But she soon sighed in relief when she heard the sound of running water.

Exiting the jungle, Christina found herself back at the lake and she smiled. "Finally, I can wash this off." She walked over to the lake and saw no sign of any of the Chikorita from earlier. Frowning in disappointment, the girl then stepped into the lake. She cringed from the cold water. She ached for a nice, warm bubble bath as well as the other comforts of home. She was a good swimmer having had practice with a boy on her school's swimming team among other things. Floating in the water, she looked at the sky and fought back tears. ' _Is this really how my life is going to go? Am I going to be trapped here with a bunch of perverted Pokémon? Not that I don't mind that last part but…dammit I wanna go home!'_

Satisfied that she was as clean as she could be, the nude Christina swam over to the edge of the lake. "I wonder where all the Pokémon went?" she asked to nobody in particular. "Maybe they all went to bed?"

Her question became answered when she heard a weak voice off in the distance. "Octillery…."

Turning her head, she saw a red mass laying on the shore of the lake. Getting closer, she saw that it was the Water-type Pokémon, Octillery. She crouched down next to it and saw that it was taking gasps of air. She'd seen the Pokémon before since several of her friends had one of their own so she knew that it wasn't choking on the air. "It looks like it's in pain," she said sadly before patting its head gently. "Are you alright, little guy?"

"Oct…tillery…." The red Pokémon weakly groaned before turning its head towards the river on the far side of the lake.

"Wait a minute," Christina stood up and tapped her chin. "Octillery are salt-water Water-type Pokémon. What's one doing this far inland?" she wondered out loud. After seeing the red cephalopod struggle towards its direction, Christina figured that it was originally a Remoraid that had gone upstream into the island's interior and had accidentally evolved in the lake, trapping himself outside of its natural environment.

Christina looked at the sky and saw how late it was. She looked down at the weakened Pokémon and weighed her options. She figured that Octillery wasn't going to last the night by the look of his condition but if Christina didn't return to the cottage by dark, she'd be all alone and prey for the nocturnal Pokémon.

Sighing, Christina gave into her conscience and decided to help the Pokémon out. She reached out for Octillery's head again and touched it. "Hang on, I'll get you to the ocean, buddy." Her response was a spray of ink to her face and chest. "HEY!" she shouted, wiping the ink from her eyes. "What gives?"

Apparently the Octillery thought she was some predator trying to eat it and retaliated by giving her a good squirt of ink to the face. "Octillery!" it defiantly said before slumping back down onto the ground, weakened further by the use of its defense.

Cursing at her own kindness, Christina decided to screw subtlety and grabbed the Octillery's main body with both hands. She grunted as she lifted it up, keeping its head on her shoulder. Its tentacles dangled all the way down onto the ground as she carried it away from the lake. She grunted and groaned from its heavy weight. "Grrr…you…ugh…weight a lot more than you…look!" the ink-covered girl moaned. Several time she almost tripped and fell or dropped Octillery due to its heavy weight but she trudged onward, following the lake back out into the ocean.

The sky was starting to turn orange when she heard the tide pushing against the coast. Her forehead dripped with sweat and her arms ached as she carried Octillery. Seeing the white sands, she gave a sigh of exasperated relief. Hurrying over to ocean before her arms could give out, she knelt down on the beach and lowered Octillery into the water. "Here you go, buddy. You're home safe and sound."

Octillery's eyes widened in surprise when it saw the ocean before it. Turning to its rescuer, Octillery gave a happy cry before diving into the water, energizing itself with the ocean's salt-water.

Watching Octillery disappear with a splash into the water, Christina sighed and sat down on the sands, letting the ocean breeze cool off her sweaty naked body. She looked out across the water and saw the sky turn into a painter's dream. The sky was a rainbow of orange, red, yellow and blue. "Wow…"she breathed, listening to the tide on the beach. "It's beautiful…."

Figuring she'd admired the view enough, Christina got up and decided to wash off the black ink on her face, chest and hands in the ocean. She waded into the water and started to wash off the ink with her hands. Thankfully for her, the stuff came off easily enough. Stepping out of the ocean, clean but soaking wet, she slipped her sandals back on and headed for the path that led to the cottage.

"Octillery!"

Turning around, Christina saw that the Octillery she'd saved was crawling onto the beach. "Oh, you're back," she said. She walked over to the Pokémon and patted its head. "Good to see that you're better, buddy."

The Pokémon, no longer considering Christina any harm to it, happily crawled over to her and nuzzled its head against her leg. "Octillery!" it happily cried.

"Aww!" Christina said as she crouched down, petting its head. "Guess you took a liking to me, huh?"

As a matter of fact, the Octillery did like the girl; so much so that it decided to show its appreciation in an unorthodox way….

A gasp echoed throughout the beach when Christina felt Octillery's tentacles wrap around her waist and yanked her up. "Hey!" Christina shouted when she felt its tentacles stretch out and touch her body. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. Her eyes widened when she felt one of its tentacles rub up against her crotch. ' _Oh dear…I think I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going….'_

The feel of Octillery's slimy tentacles run against her cooch made Christana cry out into the fading sky. It was very clear what Octillery wanted to do to her as it slowly ran its tentacle up and down her crotch, feeling its suckers touch her holes. "Oh god! Don't stop!" the girl shouted, already turned on by the erotic Pokémon.

More of Octillery's limbs stretched out and ran across Christina's smooth body. The suckers felt amazing to Christina, especially when they latched on to her nipples. Her eyes widened as Octillery's suckers began to suck on her nipples, the pressure almost too much for the girl. Her large breasts stretched out as Octillery played with her body. The sensation of the tentacle rubbing against her pussy made her instictlly spread her legs, making it much more easier for Octillery's next move….

Another gasp left Christina's lips when she felt the tip of a tentacle nudge her entrance, looking down, she saw Octillery looking at her honeypot with what she could only describe as lustful want before giving a cry when Octillery pushed its tentacle inside her. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, her voice echoing on the beach. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the tentacle move deep inside of her, Octillery's suckers rubbing against all of her sensitive spots. "Guhhhh!" Octillery enjoyed watching his new friend cry out in pleasure as he fucked her with his tentacles. But it also noticed that Christina had an unoccupied hole…

Feeling another tentacle nudge her asshole, Christana looked down and smiled lewdly at the red cephalopod. "My, aren't you a frisky one?" she teased. "Go ahead, fuck my ass!" she pleaded. One of her biggest turn-ons was when she got double penetration. Octillery granted her wish by plunging another tentacle into her ass, stretching her backdoor. "Ohhhh!" Christina moaned in ecstasy as she felt her body give in to the pleasure. "Oh god! Yes! YESSSSS!" she screamed out into the ocean as Octillery pumped its tentacles in and out of her. Finally, the tension inside of her was too much to bear.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she shirked before cumming all over Octillery's head. The Pokémon felt her holes tighten around its tentacles and quickly pulled out of her, its suckers popping off of Christina's nipples loudly. Christina slurred the Pokémon's named before it lowered her back down onto the sand.

"Octillery!" it happily said, patting her head with its tentacle before retreating back into the ocean. Christina gave it a lazy wave before struggling to her feet. It was hard to stand after getting both holes filled but she managed to limp off down the beach, heading straight for the path that led to the cottage. Wild Pokémon made their chatter as she made her way down the path. Thankfully her way was lit by the multiple groups of Ladyba giving her light. Entering the cottage, Christina collapsed onto the ramshackle bed and moaned, partly wishing she'd had a few more hours with the perverted Pokémon that had ravished her before falling asleep, her second day on the island complete.

To be continued


	5. Vs Miltank & Tauros

Chapter 5: Vs. Miltank & Tauros

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality! **

_**The Next Day….**_

The sound of Christina's rumbling stomach echoed throughout the jungle as she trudged along the path. "I'm hungry…" Christina grumbled. She'd seen bushes full of vibrant berries but had no idea what was poisonous and what wasn't. Thankfully she'd found an apple tree earlier but when she bit down on one of the apples it was very sour and she had to spit it back out. "I miss mom's soup…" she lamented, the comforts of home feeling more and more like a distant memory.

Christina followed the trail until she'd made it back to the lake from before. She had taken a drink from the lake but could not find anything suitable in order to make a proper fishing pole, leaving the nude girl with few options on how to gather food. Squatting on the bank of the river, she watched as Pokémon swam beneath the lakes' crystal clear water. The large…juicy…delicious Pokémon. "I'm so hungry!" she shouted,

Getting up, she decided to risk the berries. If she was going to die then she'd die with a full stomach at the very least. Getting up, she walked over to the berry bush and started to pick some bright red berries. Sitting on a patch of grass, she grabbed one from her handful and slowly brought it to her lips…..

"Mil!"

When a hand slapped the berry out of her hand, Christina looked up in shock to see a large pink Miltank standing before her. "Hey! What was that for?" she asked indignantly. "I'm hungry!"

Miltank reached down and smacked the handful of berries out of her other hand. "Miltank!" it said, shaking its head while stamping the berries into the ground. Christina looked at the smashed food miserably, her stomach taking a minute to remind her of how empty it was. Her belly growled loudly while she stared down at the berries. It was obvious from the Pokémon's actions that the berries were poisoned but she was so hungry that death by poison berry didn't seem that bad compared to starving.

Hearing Christina's hungry stomach growling, the Miltank patted the girl's head before gesturing to its udders. Christina remembered that Miltank's signature skill was that it produced milk. "Uh…you want me…to drink from your udders?" she asked, the thought of doing something like that weird, even for a nympho like her.

Always happy to feed the hungry, Miltank patted its belly again and gestured for Christina to feed off of it. "Mil!"

Figuring that it was either this, the poison berries or starve to death, Christina decided to relent. Getting down on her hands and knees, Christina grabbed one of Miltank's udders gently and squeezed it. All at once, hot milk squirted out of it splashed Christina in the face. "Ugh…" she sweatdropped. "It's a good think none of my friends are here with cameras. The last thing I need is another video to go up on the web…."

Fighting back the awkwardness, Christina opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Miltank's udder. Her mouth was immediately filled with hot milk as soon as she started to suck. Despite her initial disgust she soon took to the hot milk, the taste exquisite to her. "Mmmmhhh…" she hummed as she drank, filling her stomach up.

Miltank on her part patted the girl's head gently like a mother would to her young before she rolled her head back and let out a low moan as Christina gripped another udder and started to suck on them both, treating them like phalluses. When Christina looked up she saw the look on Miltank's face and couldn't help but feel kinky. Miltank was getting aroused off of getting milked! Taking her lips off the udders, she sat up on her knees and giggled. "Well now. Since you were so nice to me, why don't I help you?" Going down again, Christina started to suck on Miltank's udders but also reached beneath Miltank's stubby legs. Despite being a large Pokémon, Christina found that she had small lips when her hand came into contact with Miltank's pussy. Her eyes gleamed deviously while rubbing the Pokémon's cunt and drinking her milk.

Miltank moaned loudly as Christina rubbed her pussy. So loudly, in fact, that she echoed all across the lake and into the forest. "Mil! Miltank!" she groaned, finding her new friend's actions kinky. She was already getting aroused since she always found getting milked pleasurable. But now this strange human was doubling her ecstasy.

While sucking on an udder and fingering Miltank, Christina reached between her own legs, finding herself just as wet as Miltank. After her stomach was full, she pulled away from Miltank's udders and grinned while sliding two fingers into the Pokémon's cunt. "Wow. You're really wet. Heheheh…" she giggled. "Guess you're just as kinky as me." She continued to finger both herself and Miltank for several minutes, moans erupting from their mouths. The pair were so close to climax when they heard a noise coming from the woods behind them.

"Tauros!"

Christina turned around and saw the large horned Pokémon, Tauros, come out of the woods. It saw the scene before it and snorted. "Where'd he come from?" Christina asked, pulling her fingers out of Miltank's hole. She was afraid from the angry look in his eyes and wondered what he was so mad about.

Her answer came when Miltank stood up and waved her hands in the air. "Miltank! Mil! Miltank!"

"Tauros!"

Suddenly Christina found herself in between a conversation that she didn't understand at all. She really wished she could understand Pokémon speech. Miltank and Tauros conversed back in forth, Tauros stomping the ground heatedly while Miltank shook her head. It occurred to Christina that the two were acting like a married couple when she realized that Tauros must've been this Miltank's mate and she'd been in the middle of fingering her while sucking on her milk-filled udders. "Wow…I guess some things don't change regardless of zoology," she noted with a sweatdrop-look when Miltank put her hands on her hips and huffed like an angry housewife. Cautiously, she got up and walked over to Tauros, not making any sudden moves. "Hey there," she said.

Tauros snorted as the human reached out for him but Miltank's incomprehensible words seemed to calm him down. Christina put her hand in Tauros's mane, feeling the soft fur. After a few moments of petting, Tauros nuzzled her chest, luckily without poking her with his horns. "Heheh, you're not so mean…."

Curiosity got the better of her and Christina peeked down. Her pupils turned into hearts when she saw the thick cock jutting between Tauros's legs. The nympho licked her lips before looking at the Pokémon's mate. Christina may have done a lot of questionable things but having sex with someone right in front of their girlfriend wasn't a line she wanted to cross, especially with the fact that Miltank had been so kind to her; that and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Miltank's Rollout (she heard her friends got brutalized by the Goldenrod City Gym Leader's Miltank).

But Miltank seemed to be in the mood. The bovine Pokémon had a very Christina-like gleam in her eyes, telling Christine all she needed to know.

Her pussy already wet from fingering Miltank, Christina got down on her knees and wiggled her booty in front of the horned Pokémon. The large Pokémon didn't keep her waiting, standing over her. Christina clawed at the grass when she felt something very big poke her entrance. "Ahhhh…" she moaned, her toes curling as Tauros plowed her. "Fuck! My pussy…it's so full!" As Tauros bucked into her tight cunt, Christina felt like she was going to break. "Oh god!" She couldn't fight back the tears as the pain of her stretched pussy hit her. ' _I don't think this was a good idea. He's too big! I'm gonna break!'_

Christina's cries were silenced when Miltank put one of her udders in Christina's mouth. Christina instinctively started to suckle the Pokémon, drinking her milk while Tauros fucked her silly. Perhaps it was because of the healing properties of Miltank's milk or Christina's lewd nature but the pain soon subsided, letting her feel exquisite pleasure.

When Miltank pulled away from Christina's head, the girl let out a moan that echoed throughout the lake. "Ohhhh!" The girl's head brushed against Tauros's mane as she relaxed, her eyes closing as her pussy was filled with Tauros cock.

The large Pokémon was relentless with his mating. It growled and snorted as it pounded away at the human's pussy. Miltank seemed to be enjoying the sight of her mate fucking the human beneath it while she drank her milk. She seemed to be enjoying it so much that she decided to have a little fun of her own.

Christina's vision became filled with pink as the bovine Pokémon laid down on its back before her, its stubby legs in the air. The girl grinned when she saw Miltank's wet pussy in front of her face. "I guess I must've rubbed off on you," she said with a fucked-stupid grin before digging in.

The erotic threesome continued to play out on the lakeside shore. Tauros grunted as it pistoned its cock in and out of the girl's tight pussy. Whatever dispute it had with its mate could wait; all it wanted to do was to have its way with this human. Christina panted and moan to the point where she had to fight for air, her back almost starting to break as Tauros's weight bore down on her, pressing her face into Miltank's snatch. Miltank continued to lie on her back, mooing as her new friend pleasured her with her hot tongue.

But all good things must come to an end and so did the lewd orgy. The tightness of a human was a foreign feeling to the Tauros and it threw its head back, letting out a roar before releasing inside Christine. Having already orgasmed multiple times, the sweaty and fucked-stupid Christina collapsed onto the ground as she felt the hot cum fill her, her face buried in Miltank's snatch. Miltank moaned along with her mate as she came as well, drenching Christina's face in her juices.

After emptying its balls to the point where Christina's stomach started to bulge from the rampant amount of cum, Tauros pulled out of Christina. The girl laid on the ground in a daze, the world spinning as she struggled to maintain consciousness. The Tauros grunted something to its mate, who sat up and laid Christina's head on her stomach, cushioning it. Miltank responded and for a moment, Christina heard the same bickering couple tone in their voices before Tauros trotted off, leaving Christina alone with her new friend.

"Ohhh…" the girl groaned, cum spilling out of her gaping cunt. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow, aren't I?" she mumbled. She looked up and saw how late it was getting. "Good grief, how long were we at it?" She looked up at Miltank, who was looking down at her with a nurturing look. "Please…stay with me," she pleaded, her body unable to move. "I don't wanna be alone in the dark…."

Miltank patted her head and nodded. "Mil…." She watched as Christina's eyes closed and situated herself to make the girl sleeping on her stomach more comfortable.

Throughout the entire night, Miltank stayed with Christina, keeping her safe. She didn't leave the girl until dawn broke, certain that the girl would be alright….

To be continued


	6. Vs Slowking

Island of Misfit Pokémon: Johto Version  
Chapter 6: Vs Slowking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon series.  
Warning: Lemon! Beastiality!**

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Christina woke up with a groan, feeling very sore in her lower half as she sat up. Looking around, she saw nobody nearby, her new friends Miltank and Tauros nowhere in sight.

It became clear to Christina how much Tauros was too much of a good thing. She cringed as a jolt of pain hit her as she struggled to her feet, her legs wobbling. She looked down and frowned when she saw her abused cunt. Her lips were red and swollen and she was dripping cum down her legs. "Owww…" she groaned as she struggled to walk. "This is worse than that time I went overboard with my first toy…"she said as she struggled to walk. It felt like she'd shoved a log inside her.

Not wanting to run into any Pokémon that may have had more than fighting on its mind, Christina avoided the Pokémon gathered around the lake. She saw no sign of any of the Pokémon she'd had intercourse with before but didn't really want to run into them. She saw a large cliff overlooking the sea and walked towards it. "Maybe I can signal a passing ship or something."

But when she reached the top of the cliff her hopes died swiftly. As the waves crashed against the rocks below she saw no sign of a ship or plane that she could signal. In fact, outside of a few flying Pokémon hovering overhead there was a sense of complete isolation that overwhelmed Christina. She looked down at the ground and took deep breaths, struggling to keep it together. "There's nobody around... I'm all alone."

"Not alone," came a voice from behind her.

Christina whirled around, hoping to finally see another human on the island. Instead, her expression showed confusion when she saw nobody around. "Who said that?"

"I did."

Looking down, Christina saw another Pokémon standing right in front of her. This Pokémon looked like a Slowbro from her native Kanto but she was confused to see that the Shellder was on its head and looked like a crown. It had a red and white ruffled collar around its neck, giving it an almost kingly appearance. "Um…I could've sworn this Pokémon just talked."

"That's because I did," the Pokémon said in annoyance, frowning up at the girl. "My name is Slowking. How do you do?" it asked, holding its hand out.

Confused as all hell, Christina shook the Pokémon's hand. "Um…I'm Christina. If you don't mind me asking…how are you talking?" she asked, having never heard of a talking Pokémon before. "I've never seen a Pokémon talk before."

"Yes, I get that a lot," Slowking said as he sat down on a rock, looking at the naked girl intrigued. "I must confess, it feels so good to talk to another human again. It's a shame what happened to the last one."

"Wait, back up," Christina said, more confused than ever. "You're saying other people have been here?"

"Of course. Surely that should be obvious considering you've been staying in a ramshackle cottage," Slowking pointed out.

"Ah. Right, I forgot about that…."

Slowking raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Considering your activities the past few days, that's to be understood."

"Hey!" Christina shouted before poking Slowking's crown. "I got enough judgmental BS from my classmates and my parents. I don't need it coming from an obnoxious Pokémon! Now answer me: where am I?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips and huffing in annoyance.

"This island is part of the Whirl Islands," Slowking explained. "It's surrounded on all sides by maelstroms, keeping it protected from outside invaders who would want to plunder the island for its Pokémon and resources. Only on very rare occasions do people make it to the island, if only by accident."

"That's right," Christina said, nodding. Looking out, she could see the faint signs of whirlpools in the distance, an obvious deterrent to keep sailors away. "So…I should've just had Octillery take me home…" she lamented, realizing she'd had a good chance of going home and squandered it for getting laid.

"That would do you no good," Slowking advised. "The whirlpools surrounding the island are extremely powerful. Many of the Water-type Pokémon are not strong enough to cross them, thus they stay on or close to the island. I can't even get through with my Psychic abilities."

"Oh…" Christina muttered, her heart sinking at the declaration that there was no way home. She stepped back but then flinched as another jolt of pain from her abused pussy hit her. "Ow…."

"Something the matter?" Slowking asked, concerned by the look of pain on Christina's face.

"Um…well…" Christina quickly said, a little embarrassed to show her pain in front of this talking Pokémon. "I might've gone overboard letting Tauros do me yesterday. I'm kinda sore…you know…down there," she said, pointing to her naked crotch.

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Slowking said, amused at the girl's nudity. "Aren't humans supposed to wear clothes?"

Chuckling, Christina shrugged. "Well…there's nobody here to see me naked, is there?" she pointed out. "Besides, with my track record with the Pokémon on this island, clothes will just get torn off."

"Fair enough," Slowking admitted. "Besides, it's not as if we Pokémon are in much room to talk." He sat up and left his rock and walked over to Christina, putting one of his tiny paws on her stomach. "I can sense when a person is in pain or distress. You don't need to put on an act for my sake, Christine," it said, feeling how much pain the girl was in due to her sore pussy. "Here, why don't I help you with that?"

Christina noticed the jewel on Slowking's crown glow and wondered what the Pokémon was doing when she felt a numbing sensation below the belt. Her eyes closed and she breathed a sigh of relief as the pain from her vagina faded. "Is this…the Psychic move Recover?" she asked.

"Ah, so you have some knowledge of Pokémon skills. Yes, this is Recover," Slowking said as he finished healing Christina's hurt body. "There. All better."

"Thanks," Christina happily said, feeling much better now that she wasn't sore or swollen down there. "By the way, what happened to the person who came here before me?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, you mean Salty?" Slowking inquired. "I can't quite remember his real name but his wife always called him Salty. He and his wife became shipwrecked on the island after they were attacked by a Gyarados. They made the home you found out of what was left of their ship. Very nice couple, they were."

"What happened to them?"

Slowking's expression soured and he sighed. "Unfortunately Salty's wife took ill after a few years of staying on the island. And without a proper doctor, there was little help for her and she passed away. Salty took it real hard and tried to find a way off the island out of desperation."

"And?"

"Let's just say that his encounter with a certain Pokémon was…less friendly than your previous encounters," Slowking said with a shudder. "Don't ask me the rest. You don't want to know."

Christina remembered the diary she'd found and the cozy little home and wondered what life must've been like for Salty and his wife. Again the feeling of isolation hit her and she fought back the urge to cry more. "So there is no way off the island?" she asked, her hope dwindling.

"Actually, there is."

The teen's head snapped up as she stared at the Slowking, whom had its back turned to her as it watched the waves come in. "How? Please, I want to go home!" she begged.

"Hmm…." Slowking pondered on it before figuring there was no harm in telling the girl. "Like I said, most Water Pokémon are incapable of crossing the whirlpools. And I highly doubt that you'd be able to tame a Flying-type that can bear your weight."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted the teen.

" _However!_ " Slowking said abruptly, not liking the teen constantly interrupting it, "There is a Pokémon that dwells on the island that can cross the sea unhindered by the whirlpools. He lives in the forest on the other side of the island in seclusion but perhaps you can ask him to take you home."

"There is? What is this Pokémon?" Christina asked, her hope rekindled.

"The legendary dog: Suicune." Slowking turned around and gave her a stern stare. "However, Christina, I should warn you that the trek to him will be dangerous. Salty tried to reach him and it cost him his life. The Pokémon on the other side of the island are very dangerous. Salty had a Raichu with him and he was still killed. And you have no such means to protect yourself."

Sighing, Christina looked up at the blue sky. She weighed her options and found that staying here on the island was too much to bear. She couldn't bear the thought of being away from her friends and family; no matter how lewd she got sometimes her parents still loved her and her friends still accepted her. No, she couldn't do it. She would not spend the rest of her life on a godforsaken island with only a Pokémon for conversation. She shook her head and gave Slowking a resolute nod. "I'll go to Suicune. I want off this island."

Slowking thought about calling Christina a fool but it knew that the girl had already made up her mind and it could understand wanting to leave the island to return to the mainland. "Alright then." Slowking pointed to the lake off in the distance. "Follow the river up into the heart of the island. Suicune lives there at a spring."

Christina bowed before turning around. "Thanks, Slowking," she said before starting to walk away.

"Wait."

When Christina turned around she saw the pink Pokémon was looking at her with an expression that she knew quite well. "What?"

"Well…" Slowking slowly started to walk over to her. "I did just heal you and told you about Suicune…."

Christina could see where this was going. "And now you think I owe you with a little action, right?" she asked with a knowing smile. She could at least appreciate that Slowking didn't beat around the bush. However, while Christina was grateful, she wasn't really interested in this bipedal talking Pokémon, if only for one reason. "Sorry, buddy, but…" she pointed down between Slowking's legs. She'd noticed that Slowking started to get aroused as they were talking, which wasn't a surprise to Christina since she was naked after all, but as much as a nymphomaniac she was she still had standards. "You're…" she pointed to Slowking's erection and chuckled. "Tiny…." It was laughable for her that this Pokémon wanted to have sex with his two-inch cock.

Slowking scowled and let out a loud _hmph!_ at the girl's arrogance. "You should know that size isn't everything," he ominously warned.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that line before." She looked back at him and scowled. "You probably wouldn't even make me cum. And if I do it'd be a weak one. So no."

Slowking's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, obviously ticked off at Christina's arrogance. "Oh really…" he walked over to Christina and put a hand on her stomach. "A weak one, eh?" he asked, the jewel on his crown lighting up.

Christina wondered what the small Pokémon was up to when she felt it. Her eyes glowed blue as Slowking hit her with its Psychic attack, making her head spin with sensation. In an instant, Christina felt her body tense up and she reached climax in the blink of an eye. Her shriek of ecstasy echoed across the sea as her pussy suddenly gushed, her juices staining the ground. She had to reach for Slowking's crown to steady herself because of her wobbling legs. "Ahhhhhh! Fuuuuuck!" she screamed, her body feeling like it was experiencing a hundred orgasms at once.

Finally her legs gave out and she slumped to the ground, her body shaking from head to toe as the sensations within her mind died down. "So tell me," the cocky Psychic Pokémon said with a raised eyebrow. "Was that weak?"

Christina's head spun. In an instant she was brought to orgasm and it was just from Slowking putting a hand on her stomach. He didn't actually do anything to her. "What…what was that?" she asked in a weak voice while trying really hard to regain her senses.

"My psychic powers affect the mind. I simply made you think you were experiencing multiple orgasms at once and your body followed suit. Now then…" Slowking said while stroking its erection. "Why don't you get on all fours for me?"

Nodding, Christina turned around and clutched one of the large rocks, her body still tingling with sensation. As Slowking mounted her from behind her eyes glowed blue again as Slowking worked its power on her mind again. When he thrust into Christina's wet cunt, though he wasn't big by any measure, to Christina's addled mind it felt like he was reaching her womb. Christina threw her head back as her mind was given the literal definition of a mindfuck.

Slowking gripped Christina's round cheeks as he slid in and out of her cunt. Thanks to his Recover Christina was nice and tight again, letting him experience her walls tightening around him. His tail reached beneath their legs and rubbed her clit, making the girl wail in ecstasy. Every slide into her pussy made her think that her womb was being raided and that her walls were being stretched to their very limit. Slowking chuckled as Christina orgasmed again and again with each thrust, his powers working wonders on the girl's mind.

Christina's moans collided with the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below the cliff. She clung to her rock as her pussy squirted around the intruding cock over and over again, each orgasm stronger than the last. "Fuck! This feels amazing!" she shouted into the air. Her eyes pulsed blue as Slowking worked its Psychic power even harder, making the girl buck into its thrusts. Her constantly tightening cunt affected Slowking at pushed him over the edge as well.

Being a bit more dignified, Slowking merely grunted as he exploded inside Christina's pussy. The red jewel in its crown burned with power as it flooded Christina's mind one last time. Christina couldn't even moan or scream as her mind faded into white, her body seized by what felt like a thousand orgasms at once.

Pulling out of Christina, Slowking watched as the girl's pussy squirted endlessly, getting his front wet as he watched her in climax. The girl clung to the rock and stuck her tongue out while basking in the endless orgasms, her face the pinnacle of debauchery. After a full sixty seconds, Slowking ended his Psychic assault on the girl's mind and patted her head. "Perhaps in the future you'll learn not to judge others by their size," he said playfully before walking way, feeling very satisfied at the events of the past hour. "I wish you luck on your journey to Suicune…when you're finally able to stand."

Panting and moaning, Christina lay on top of the cliff, her mind whiting out as the pleasure was too much for a human mind to bear, falling asleep until the middle of that afternoon….

To be continued


	7. Vs Flaaffy

Island of Misfit Pokémon; Johto IslandChapter 7: Vs. Flaaffy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.Warning: Lemon! Bestiality! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….**_ **Island Lakeshore**

Christina wiped the sweat from her brow while she walked along. Her mind was still fuzzy from the absolute bliss that was Slowking's mindfuck. She'd awoken on the cliff to find Slowking gone, her legs feeling like jelly as she hobbled to her feet. She saw the afternoon sun and knew that it would be nightfall. "I should get back to the cottage." Paying the Pokemon frolicking in the grass nearby no mind, Christina returned to her makeshift home.

Orange and red colored the sky above her as Christina entered the rundown home. She would begin her journey to Suicune Having heard Slowking's story about the sailor and his wife who'd made this place home caused Christina yearn for her home all the more. Sure, she'd had gotten very friendly with some of the local Pokemon here but she missed her family.

Sitting down on the bed she curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep but her mind was far too restless. She looked at the old photo hung up on the wall. It was a photo of a jolly sailor and his beautiful wife. Christian had wondered who these were but now she had a name to put to the man's face: Salty.

The teen gave a lonely whimper as she pulled the worn, patched-up blanket over her. Fear crept into Christina's heart. She thought about the fate of Salty and his wife, trapped on this miserable island until they died. She didn't want to die here all alone. "I have to make it to Suicune tomorrow no matter what," she told herself, tears leaking down the side of her face as she kept thinking about her friends and family. "I'm not going to die here."

Night came quickly and the cottage grew dark. After an hour of tossing and turning on the lumpy bed Christina still was unable to fall asleep. In the past she'd been too tired and had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. Now though, she had to endure the sounds of the jungle outside. Every buzz, every chirp and every growl outside made Christina's blood go cold. "I'm really wishing that Houndoom was here right now to protect me…" she whimpered, hoping that no Pokemon suddenly wanted to make her into a midnight snack.

And then she heard the door to the cottage open….

Christina sat up and stared at the darkness. ' _WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SALTY PUT A LOCK ON THE DOOR?!'_ She heard footsteps near her and she backed up until she hit the headboard to the bed. "Stay…stay back!" she shouted into the darkness. "Whatever you are…stay back!" As the steps became closer she braced herself, wondering what terrifying creature had come lurking into her home. Her heart thumping, she saw a figure amidst the shadows, looking at her from the foot of the bed. "What are you?" she demanded.

"Flaaaaaf!"

A bright light suddenly came alive right in front of Christina, blinding the girl. The naked girl shrieked as she covered her eyes, thinking that this was it; this was how she died. But when no claws or teeth sank into her flesh, she chanced a glance at her attacker. When her vision cleared up, her jaw dropped. Her attacker wasn't scary.

Her attacker was…cute!

"Flaaaaaffy!" bayed the pink, bipedal Pokemon in front of her. "Flaaaf!" Christina recognized the Pokemon: it was the Electric-type sheep Pokemon, Flaaffy. The Pokemon was covered in white, fluffy fur. The blue orb on its tail was giving off a soft glow which illuminated the room.

Christina couldn't help but squeal in delight, hopping off the bed and scooping up cute creature. "Oh my goodness! You're so adorable! I've always wanted to hug a Flaafy!" She rubbed her face against the white collar of fur around its neck. "So soft." She sat back down on the bed and put the Pokemon down. "Aww! You aren't scary! You're fluffy!"

Flaaffy looked up at his new friend with happiness in its eyes. It had no idea that someone had taken residence here or was so affectionate towards it. "Flaaaaafy!" Christina reached into a clay pot and took out a handful of dried berries. Flaaffy bayed happily before eating the girl's offering.

The girl giggled while petting Flaaffy's head before she suddenly yelped when she felt a shock. "Yow!" she saw electricity spark from Flaaffy's collar and chuckled. "Right. You are an Electric-type after all." Being more careful with her petting, she fed Flaaffy more berries before yawning. Its belly full, Flaaffy yawned as well. Its tail gave off a weak glow as it rubbed its head against her shoulder. "Aww! You're such a cutie!" Christina squealed. "Why don't you stay with me? I'd feel safer if I had a friend looking out for me."

"Flaaf!" Flaaffy said in response, the happy look on its face apparent that it liked the offer very much.

Pulling away from the static-charged Flaaffy, Christina laid back on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Flaaffy joined Christina and snuggled close. The brunette couldn't help but giggle from the sparks of electricity zapping her from its woolly collar. "Heheh…it tickles…." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling safer with her new friend.

And then she started to feel something touch her thigh….

Opening her eyes, Christina instinctively reached beneath the covers to feel what was touching her; she was terrified that a Bug Pokemon had snuck under the blanket. She was relieved when she felt that it was just Flaaffy's tail, the orb on the tip tingling against her skin. "Phew! False alarm…" Christina breathed.

And then…she got an idea.

Being a dirty nymphomaniac, Christina's thoughts easily turned dirty. Looking down at the cute Flaaffy, she smiled. Feeling Christina touch its tail, Flaaffy looked up at Christina confused. "Flaaf?" it bayed softly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Christina said, kissing Flaaffy's nose. "I'm just going to have some fun with your tail…."

Throwing the blanket back, Christina spread her legs wide and brought Flaaffy closer so she didn't hurt it. Grasping its tail gently, the nympho brought the pulsing blue orb to her pussy, her lip trembling in anticipation. When she pressed the orb against her pink lips her toes curled as the thrum of electricity hit her. The orb felt like a vibrator. It was weak but it still felt good. "Ooohhh…." But it was a weak feeling and Christina wanted more.

Turning her head, she inspected the Flaaffy next to her. With her free hand she reached down to check. Beneath Flaaffy's pink fur Christina discovered that it was a female. "Flaaf?" went Flaaffy when she felt Christina's hand start to rub her pussy. The orb pulsed harder, shocking Christina harder. "Flaaaaf!" she moaned, its head rolling back as her new friend touched her.

Christina's pussy became wet as the vibrating tail zapped her. "Mmmhh…that feels nice…" she moaned lewdly. She looked over at Flaaffy and smiled by how the creature's head was tipped back, low moans coming from the sheep. "So cute," she breathed.

Having never touched herself because of her stubby arms, Flaaffy enjoyed Christina's fingering. Jolts of yellow electricity sparked from her tail, causing Christina to moan in ecstasy as the lightning touched her wet pussy. "Ohhhh!" the girl moaned loudly as she continued to get zapped by the tail. The vibrations from the electroshock was stronger now and she loved it. Her nipples hardened while she rubbed the orb up and down her pussy, wondering if maybe she could fit the whole orb inside of her.

Flaaffy writhed from how Christina's fingers worked her. Smirking, the teen started to pump a finger in and out of her small hole. "Flaaaaaaf!" the Pokemon moaned.

Christina's toes curled as more electricity shocked. ' _This feels so hot! This is better than any toy!'_ She clenched her teeth as that hot glorious feeling began to build inside her. She wanted this to be big and decided to go the final step. She pressed the electric tip to her clit while thumbing Flaafy's clit at the same time.

Seeing stars, Flaaffy threw its fluffy head back and let out a loud moan as Christina brought her to climax. Her pussy squirting around Christina's digits, she came wildly as her entire body released electricity. The blue tip flashed with a blinding light and the increased electricity sent the nympho over the edge.

"Yeeeeeessss!" Christina yelled as she came, her body going numb from the constant barrage of erotic lightning. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she finally let go of Flaafy's tail, spreading her legs wide as her electrified cunt gushed.

The human and Pokemon lay on the bed panting. The blinding light died down and darkness once more filled the cottage. Recovering, Christina cuddled with her new friend, nuzzling its head as their bodies cooled down. "Wow... That was better than any toy at home. I so wish I could take you home with me..." When she got no response she saw that Flaaffy had fallen asleep. "Aww!" She cuddled with her pink friend, too tired to mind the static. This time when she closed her eyes she feel asleep immediately, the safety snd comfort of Flaafy helping her fall into dreamland...

To be continued


	8. Vs Sudowoodo

Island of Misfit Pokemon; Johto Island, Chapter 8: Vs. Sudowoodo

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any form.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **The next morning….  
**_ **Lake**

The sun was starting to shine as Christina made her way around the lake shore. She walked along the sandy shore naked as the day she was born. She didn't bother putting on any clothing anymore. With the way things were going, it would just get in the way. She'd get clothing when she got off the island.

She'd fed on some berries after watching the Flaaffy who'd shared her bed eat from a bush. Thankfully these weren't poisonous so Christina ate her fill and then kissed Flaaffy's fluffy head goodbye. She wished she could take the little sheep with her, she was far more useful than any of her toys. However, she saw the Electric-Type go off to join its heard of Mareep and knew that her chance to ask it to join her was gone.

Following Slowking's advice, Christina reached the river that fed into the lake, the stream running up to the dark forest. Christina gulped as she stared at the ominous jungle, knowing that within it she'd find either her salvation or demise. ' _No,'_ she thought with clenched fists. ' _I refuse. I refuse to die here. I'm not going to die lonely, no matter how many of these Pokémon are good for a fuck.'_ She wanted to go home desperately, no matter the risks.

With a pounding heart in her chest, the nude Christina walked into the dark forest. The sunlight barely made it to the forest floor as she walked along the dirt path, the darkness around her keeping her on her toes. Christina cringed with every sound she heard. Every hiss, every buzz, every roar and every cry made her want to run back to the safety of the lake. She seriously wished she had a pokeball to make sure that Miltank, Houndoom or Flaaffy would be able to help her in her journey.

She crept along, trying not to draw attention to herself as she walked as quiet as possibly. Her path was simpler than she thought. The dirt path led forward with thick foliage on either side of the path, keeping her from veering off. She saw prints in the dirt and stopped to examine them. They didn't look like any Pokemon's that she'd seen before, leading her to believe that they had to be Suicune's and that she was heading in the right direction.

Continuing to walk, Christina thought about her trysts with the local Pokémon who'd crossed her path. Octillery, Slowking, Aipom, Houndoom, Miltank & Tauros, Girafarig. She couldn't believe how a bunch of Pokémon could be better lovers to her than any of her human friends. ' _It's kinda sad really,'_ she noted with a smile. ' _Maybe when I get home I'll go into the forests for a little fun….'_

She lost all track of time as she walked until she saw something in the path and froze. She saw two large trees in the way, with only a small, narrow, passage between them.

And in the middle…was a Sudowoodo.

Christina frowned when she saw the tree-like Pokemon. Sudowoodo were a common nuisance where she came from; they had a terrible habit of situating themselves in the middle of the road and refusing to budge.

Walking up to the Rock-Type Pokemon Christina put her hands on the tree-like Sudowoodo and tried to push but to no avail. Sudowoodo's heavy weight was too much for a skinny teenager to push aside. She tried to squeezed around it but the gap between it and the other trees was too small for someone as well-endowed as Christina. "Dammit!" she grumbled, staring down at her chest. "Who knew having big tits would be such a bother!"

Standing back and panting, she thought about her situation. She couldn't move it by force and she couldn't' squeeze around it. And with the heavy foliage on either side of the trail, going around Sudowoodo was no use either. That left only one choice: she had to get Sudowoodo to move on its own volition.

"Hmm…what to do?" She looked up at Sudowoodo's face and saw its beady eyes. Holding up a finger, she saw the tiny eyes follow her digit, telling her that it was well aware of its disturber. "You're not going to move if I simply ask, would you?"

Her answer was silence.

"Thought so…" she sighed in exasperation. She looked down but saw no sign of sexual organ on the Pokémon, meaning she couldn't' get out of this via the usual method. Tilting her head back, she tried her best to recall everything she knew about Sudowoodo. She knew that despite its tree-like appearance it was a Rock-Type and that it had a habit of mimicking other Pokemon moves through its dancing.

"Wait…dancing…" she remembered how Sudowoodo liked to dance. She remembered hearing about how these Pokemon would dance and shake. Perhaps that was the key to her dilemma. "It's worth a try," she thought before realizing there was still a problem. She didn't really know how to dance…except for one style: exotic.

She looked around to find something and saw something laying beneath the foliage to the side. Reaching for it while avoiding thorns, she revealed a long, sturdy branch. She tested it and found it to be what she needed. "That'll do," she said. She dug into the soft dirt a few feet from the Sudowoodo and buried one end of the branch into it, giving herself a makeshift stripper pole. She turned to the watching Sudowoodo and winked. "Eyes on me, big boy!"

One of her few dirty secrets was that Christina had a knack for exotic dancing, having practiced for fun at home when her parents weren't around to find her. She had no real intention of becoming a stripper but she found the activity to be fun and exciting. Plus it never hurts to have a fallback plan.

Sudowoodo's beady eyes followed Christina as she slowly walked around the pole, shaking her hips seductively at the Pokémon all the while. She'd no clue if a Rock-Type could get aroused but she could try. Gripping the smooth branch she jumped up and spun around on it wildly. Facing the branch she gently rolled her hips, pressing her nude body against it. Taking her hand off of it she turned towards the Pokémon and reached down and slowly trailed her hands up her body, shaking her hips all the while.

Whether Sudowoodo was aroused or he was enjoying her simple pole-dancing, the effect was the same. "Sudowoodo!" it cried out merrily as it started to dance along, swaying from side to side while shaking its branch-like hands. Christina grinned, knowing she had the creature's attention. "Good, it should be only a matter of time before he steps out of the way," she said to herself.

But after a long twenty minutes Christina had yet to get past the dancing Pokémon. Sweat dripped down tired body as she continued to strip dance in front of it, her body starting to tire out. ' _This is getting me nowhere. I'd better go for broke with some good ole' fashioned seduction.'_

Sudowoodo was dancing away as Christina stepped away from her pole and walked up to it, shaking her hips rhythmically. "You like that?" she whispered before turning around and pressing her back against its hard skin. "I like that," she said seductively while sliding down Sudowoodo's front.

As she continued grind her sweaty body against Sudowoodo's, an odd idea came to her. She knew that, as a Rock-Type, Sudowoodo was weak to water. In fact, it seemed to have a nervous expression even as it was dancing when it came into contact with Christina's sweaty body. She knew that some folks in her town kept squirt bottles in order to drive the Pokémon away but she had no way of carrying water from the lake into the forest. There were pots in the cottage but getting those took time she didn't want to waste.

So Christina decided to improvise.

"Ooooh yeah," she slurred as she leaned forward, rubbing her booty into Sudowoodo's front. Despite its hard exterior, Sudowoodo's skin was smooth to the touch and quite warm. Spreading her legs, Christina slowly started to grind her pussy into Sudowoodo's front, squeezing her breasts as she got herself off. "Ooooh, you feel good," she lewdly slurred. She wished she had a dildo or something to help her along but for now she had to rely on her hips to get the job done.

Sudowoodo stopped dancing and started to squirm as its front got wet, shaking nervously as the human in front of it got herself off.

Christina grabbed one of Sudowoodo's thin arms and lowered it, putting it between her legs. The girl bit her lower lip as she rubbed her pussy against its arm, her body shaking as she slowly worked herself over.

"Ohhhh yeah," she moaned. Closing her eyes she thought back to her previous encounters, getting her mind blown by Girafarig and Slowking, being fondled by Aipom and turned into Houndoom's bitch, using Flaaffy as her own sextoy. It all made Christina's pussy tingle with want. "Mmmmhhhh!" She gripped Sudowoodo's hand tightly as her hips moved faster, her juices dripping down its arm.

She put two fingers into her mouth and imagined sucking on a hard cock, moaning into her digits as she imagined sucking on an eight-inch cock. Her free hand reached down to rub her clit, making lightning shoot through her body, the pleasure inside her growing to a crescenedo.

She got off of Sudowoodo's arm and bent over as she started to feel her orgasm coming. Sliding two fingers into her dripping pussy, she panted like a bitch in heat. "Yes! Yesss! Here it cums!" she shrieked before her pussy gushed, spraying her juices all over the Sudowoodo's front.

The effect that Christina had been hoping for was faster than she'd expected. The Rock-Type shrieked as its body became covered in her love juices. "SUDOWOODO!" it shrieked before taking off running past the gushing teenager. "Sudo!"

Down on her knees, Christina breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that her ordeal was over. Panting, she picked herself up and walked past the two trees and continued onwards.

"Jeez, that's one way to get an adventure going…."

To be continued


	9. Vs Quilava

IMP; Johto Island  
Chapter 8: Vs. Quilava

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality!**

 _ **A few hours later…  
**_ **Forest**

The forest was dark and damp as Christina made her way through it. She made sure to avoid several of the insidious bug-type Pokémon that passed her by. As much as she wanted to find out if she could seduce an Ariados, she knew that she had to stay focused on her goal. She had to reach Suicune. She just had to.

She reached the end of the path, reaching another part of the river that fed into the lake. She quenched her thirst from the river and sighed, still feeling sensitive from her little dancing with Sudowoodo. She sat on the riverbank and felt tired, wondering if this misadventure was ever going to end. As much as she liked the idea of staying on an island filled with horny Pokémon, what she craved right now was her own bed.

Feeling tired, Christina laid down on some soft grass to get some rest, the soft sunlight kissing her skin. "Mmmhh…" she sighed before she felt a rumbling in her stomach. "Craaaap…" she groaned as she sat up. "I forgot to bring food when I left the cottage." She looked back to the exit to the forest. "Maybe I should go back and try again tomorrow?" she thought.

She decided against the thought. If she was going to turn back, that time had already passed. Getting up, she continued to follow the stream, heading into a grove of fruit trees. She reached out and grabbed a peach, deciding to stop to take a lunch break. "Wish I had a basket to take some of this with me," she noted as she devoured peach after peach. "Mmmhh…"

"Quilava!"

The girl almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something hot touch her leg. Jumping back, she looked down to see what had gotten the jump on her. "Whoa!"

She saw that it was the fire-type Pokémon, the fire badger Quilava. She'd seen the Pokémon in pictures but it was a little larger than she expected. "Hi…" she meekly greeted, not knowing what the Pokémon had in mind. Was it just saying hello or was it planning on charbroiling her?

The Fire-type stood up on its hind legs, standing all the way up until his head was level with her belly button. It was when Quilava stared at her and she followed its line of sight that she realized what it was staring at: the half eaten peach in her hand.

"Oh! I get it," Christina smiled. "You must be hungry, huh?" She reached up and grabbed another peach and held it down for her new friend. She dropped it quickly though, when flames erupted out of Quilava's head and back before it spat flames out of its mouth. Quilava cooked the peach with its Ember attack, heating up the fruit before it began to eat the cooked fruit. Christina watched the Pokémon eat it before it looked up past her to another peach hanging from the tree. "Quilava!"

"Oh! You're a hungry fellow, aren't you?" She picked several more peaches and laid them on the ground. She crouched down next to it and watched it heat up the fruit with its flame, wondering if they tasted good cooked like they were. Finding the large Pokémon cute, she reached out to pet it. Quilava stopped eating when it felt her hand on its back, reflexively firing up its body flames, scaring Christina. But when it turned its head and saw that it was just the girl who'd helped feed it, it backed off and allowed her to pet its head while it finished its cooked meal.

Her fear fading as she put her hand back on Quilava, Christina continued to pet the Pokémon while it fed. She found its fur to be quite soft and warm, though that didn't really surprise her. This was a Fire-type after all.

She stood up and grabbed a few more peaches, sitting back down to feed both herself and Quilava. Once her belly was full she stood up. She grabbed a few more peaches and laid them on the ground for the creature and patted its head. "Here you go. I've got to go now, cutie," she smiled. "I've still got to find Suicune."

The girl took a few steps towards the direction the river was coming from but was stopped when something warm brushed against her leg. She looked down to see Quilava between her legs, looking up at her curiously. "Oh? What is it?" she asked the Pokémon. "You want to come with?"

The Quilava gave her its answer when it pounced onto her. Christina squealed as she tumbled to the ground, landing on the grass beneath her. "Hey! What gives?" she shouted before she felt its head touch her bare cooch. Her breath hitched when hot, hot breath hit her pink folds. She quickly realized what Quilava wanted. Not that its belly was full it wanted to mate with the girl.

The question of whether or not Christina should succumb to the Pokemon's advances went through her mind but the answer came when Quilava started to eat her out. "Yes!" she cried out as Quilava's hot tongue lapped at her quivering snatch. Already sensitive from her earlier climax from humping Sudowoodo, Christina laid back and let Quilava devour her snatch. ' _So hoooooooot…'_ she thought lewdly, panting as the Pokémon licked her sensitive lips.

Christina felt like her pussy was melting, such was the intense heat of Quilava's mouth. The fire badger eagerly licked her juices as her pussy moistened from its ministrations. It found her taste to be quite addicting, running its tongue up and down her pussy, occasionally flicking against her clit.

Though Quilava's licking was sloppy, the intense heat that came from its mouth touching her clit made her arch her back, the green foliage all around her turning white as she reached her peak. Her hands going to Quilava's head as her toes curled, her breathing ragged as she threw her head back. 'Yes! Yes!" she shouted into the open air as she reached her climax, spraying her juices into Quilava's awaiting mouth. "Fuck! My pussy is melting!" she shouted, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The Pokémon took its mouth away from her cunt, its belly full of her juices. "Quil!" it said as it stood up on its hind legs. When Christina looked down her naked front at the Pokémon she quickly discovered that it was a he and that he was long, hard and ready to fuck her.

Grinning, the perverted girl rolled onto her hands and knees. She knew that she had a mission but she couldn't turn down a good fuck. She just couldn't, especially with the large member Quilava was packing. "Come get some, big boy…" she teased, wiggling her naked ass in front of Quilava.

The fire badger didn't keep Christina waiting long. He mounted Christina quickly, the urge to mate with this horny human almost more that he could bear. Christina clawed at the grass when his hot cock rubbed against her dripping folds, her head fogging up before she let out a loud cry when the Pokémon entered her. If she thought that his hot breath made her pussy melt, Quilava's fiery hot cock made her feel like her pussy was on fire. "Ohhhh!" she shouted.

"Quil!" the Pokémon grunted as he filled Christina with his manhood, her tight walls embracing him. The creature moved his hips quickly, a slave to his own urges.

The heat from the Quilava's cock and its warm fur made Christina feel like her body was going to combust spontaneously. "Oh god! So big!" the nympho moaned, sweat dripping down her burning hot body. "So hot! My pussy's on fire!" she said. Pleasure coursed through her veins as she and Quilava made the beast with two backs.

"Quil! Quil!" Quilava continued to grunt, pressing down on Christina's back. Fire spewed from its head and its lower back and it pounded Christina's cunt with all his strength, wanting to make this girl feel good for her offering of the fruit.

Keeping herself upright with one hand, Christina reached down and rubbed her clit, smiling with ecstasy as her body tensed up, the familiar rush of pleasure pooling in her stomach, the hot feeling in her pussy spreading throughout her entire body. "Oh god! My pussy's...so hot!" she breathed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" she cried out, her arm giving out and her front half laying on the grass while Quilava continued to pound her pussy. "Yes!" She could tell that Quilava was on the verge of cumming and wanted to feel his seed inside of her. "Give me that hot cream!"

The Quilava didn't keep her waiting. "Quilava!" he shouted, the flames on his head and back growing so hot it threatened to see the nearby trees on fire as he came inside of Christina.

The boiling hot cum that filled Christina's womb sent the girl over the edge again. "OHHHH!" she shouted into the open air for all the world to hear. The sheer heat of the Pokemon's seed was so great that it was a miracle her insides weren't scalded.

Her body burning up, Christian collapsed onto to grass, Quilava laying on top of her, keeping her pressed down on the grass with his weight. After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, Quilava pulled out of her, watching as his seed spilled from her cunt.

Tired and feeling like she'd melt into a puddle at any moment, Christina rolled over onto her back and saw how late it was getting. Knowing that it was too late to return to the cottage to start over, the naked girl crawled up to the base of one of the fruit trees and felt sleepy. "I'm going to just…rest…for a while…" she said, her eyes drooping. The Quilava, tired as well, walked over to the girl and curled up next to her. Christina wrapped her arms around her new friend and pulled him close. As the minutes passed by the nympho fell asleep with the Quilava.

As night came, Quilava's heat kept Christina warm throughout the night, keeping her safe as they slept on…

To be continued


	10. Vs Tyrogue

IMP; Johto Version  
Chapter Nine: Vs. Tyrogue

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **The next morning…**_

Christina woke up to discover that the Quilava was gone, the Pokémon having taken off as soon as dawn broke. The girl sat up and she groaned, her lower half sore from the hot sex she had last afternoon. Getting up, she walked over the river and took a quick dip in it to cool off as well as to clean herself up.

Once she was good and clean, she laid down on the soft grass to dry herself out in the soft rays of the morning sun. After a few minutes of drying off her nude body she walked back over to the fruit trees and had a quick breakfast of peaches and apples, hoping that another Pokémon didn't want to be fed. She knew she couldn't afford to let herself be distracted again…at least until another well-hung Pokémon came along.

The girl shook her head. "Dammit, gotta get back on track." She returned to the river and followed it upstream. "I hope Suicune is close. That Slowking better not have lied to me," she grumbled. "Otherwise I'm kicking him in his tiny dick!"

She followed the river into another dark forest, the eerie atmosphere creeping her out. As her bare feet traveled on the moss-covered ground, she saw indents on the ground and realized that they were footprints. Crouching down, she saw that they weren't the footsteps of a Pokemon's paws but of a human's boots.

"This must be were Salty traveled," she noted, remembering the Psychic Pokemon's story. "He must've been desperate to get off the island…just like me…" She remembered the chilling warning that Slowking gave her and shivered. "I hope he managed to get off the island."

She followed the river further into the forest, the sunlight just barely getting through the thick foliage. She made her way through the dark woods, her path illuminated by Ledyba that were glowing in the distance. "I hope this is the right way…" she mumbled.

Christina hugged her arms as the air became cold, her naked body shivering from the chill. "Dammit! I should've brought some clothing!" she cursed before sighing. "Ah who am I kidding, I'd have just gotten rid of them anyway." She rubbed her arms to try to get warmth back into her. "Still, I wish Quilava was with me to keep me warm…"

Seeing light in the distance, she hurried onward, eager to get off the island. She wound up in a small clearing, light filtering through a hole in the trees. It was then that she saw something at the base of one of the trees. When she neared it, she covered her mouth to keep her scream from coming out.

It was a skeleton.

Seeing the torn, ragged sailor's uniform told Christina all she knew. Now she knew for certain the final fate of the shipwrecked sailor, Salty. "I'm so sorry…" she told the fallen sailor. "I wish I had a shovel. You should at least have a proper burial…"

It was then that she heard something: footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

Whirling around, this time Christina couldn't stop the scream the came from her mouth when she saw the lumbering Pokémon thundering its way towards her, growling with fury. "AHHHHHHH!"

The huge, bulking figure stepped into the light, revealing itself as Ursaring, the bear Pokémon. "Urrrrr!" it roared, its claws glinting in the light.

It became very clear to Christina that this was one Pokémon she wasn't going to be able to seduce her way past. She scrambled away from the huge beast, ducking when it swiped at her with its sharp claws. The lumbering beast's claws slashed the tree behind Christina, carving deep gashes in the wood.

"Get away!" the nude girl screamed, running away from the Pokémon. In her panic she tripped over a root, landing on the ground with a thud. The Ursaring quickly caught up to the girl and loomed over her like an vengeful deity, angered that the girl had intruded on its home, just like the previous human had.

"Kyaaaah!" Christina screamed when she saw the Ursaring lift up its arm to bring claw Christina in half. ' _I'm gonna die! I only wish I could've gotten laid more!'_

Just as the Ursaring was going to kill Christina a new voice came out of nowhere, taking the huge beast by surprise.

"Tyrogue!"

Out of the shadows leapt a figure, giving Ursaring a High Jump Kick. The Ursaring staggered backwards in pain, clutching its injured head. Christina's savior landed in front of the naked girl, valiantly defending the girl. Christina saw that her rescuer was the Fighting-type Pokémon, Tyrogue.

Angered at being denied its kill, Ursaring lunged for the intruder. Christina got up and hid behind a tree as the two Pokémon battled it out. She knew that Fighting-type Pokémon had an advantage over Normal-type but she also knew that Tyrogue was still the underdog in this fight, what with fighting a Pokémon three times its size.

Tyrogue dodged each of Ursaring's strikes, narrowing avoiding having its guts ripped out by its sharp claws. Jumping into the air, Tyrogue gave another High Jump Kick, landing straight in the middle of the circle on Ursaring's chest. The blow did its job and the Ursaring let out a loud cry as it fell backwards, landing on its back. Peering out from behind the tree, Christina was relieved to see that the Ursaring was knocked out. "Phew!" she breathed.

Stepping out from behind the tree, she hesitantly walked over towards her rescuer. She flinched when the Tyrogue whirled around, only to relax when she saw its expression soften. "Thank you," she said. "If you hadn't come along, I might've been dead." She walked back to the grove, Tyrogue walking beside her. Her eyes once again fell on the remains of Salty and she felt a twinge of sadness. "Hey," she looked over at the Pokémon while pointing at Salty's skeleton. "Could you make a grave for him? He doesn't deserve to be left out like that?"

Christina didn't know if the Tyrogue understood her or if the creature would honor her request. So she was surprised when Tyrogue nodded and walked over to the pile of bones. The spunky Pokémon started to quickly claw at the earth in front of it, making a deep enough grave for the fallen sailor. Once he'd dug deep enough, Tyrogue picked up the skeleton, careful not to drop any pieces, and delicately laid it in the grave before covering it up.

"Thank you," she said again as Tyrogue finished filling Salty's grave. "I don't know how to thank you for saving me," she told the Pokémon as he turned around…and saw that the Pokémon was getting an erection from staring at the nude girl. "On second thought," she said, licking her lips, "I think I know how to thank you."

Christina walked over to a nearby tree, swaying her hips seductively all the while. Putting her hands on the tree, she stuck her ass out and reached down to touch her pussy, spreading her lips to show the Pokémon her pink hole. "This is what you want, isn't it, big boy?" she purred. Once again she knew she had a mission to fulfill but she couldn't resist getting laid.

"Tyrogue!" the Fighting-type grunted as it hurried over to the horny girl. He put his hands on her juicy ass cheeks and quickly indulged in his prize. "Tyrogue!" he grunted as the human's warm walls embraced him.

While the small Tyrogue wasn't as big as her previous Pokémon partners, his strong, powerful thrusts more than made up for it. Christina smiled lewdly as her ears filled with the sound of the Pokemon's hips smacking her round ass, her cheeks jiggling with each thrust. Her breasts bounced as the Tyrogue rocked her world, spearing her with his cock. A gasp escaped her when the horny Pokémon brought its hand down on her cheek. "Oooh! Someone's frisky!" she grinned.

The girl clung to the tree and panted as Tyrogue fucked her, bucking into his thrusts. Her breasts continued to bounce wildly, her mouth spewing nonstop moans. "Oh yes!" she moaned as the Pokémon hit her sensitive spots. "Fuck me! There! Right there!" she panted. Tyrogue pressed Christina up against the tree and began to fuck her as hard as he could, painting her asscheeks red with its hands.

Her body pressing against the hard bark, Christina bit down on her lower lip before she felt the tension inside of her begin to snap. "Fuck! Fuck!" she shouted, throwing her head back. 'FUCK!"

Christina's lustful screams filled the forest as she came, her juices soaking Tyrogue's lower half. "Tyrogue!" the Fighting-type shouting as it came inside of her, giving her pussy a hot creampie.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned, clinging to the tree as she cooled down. Tyrogue pulled out of Chrisitna and stumbled backwards. "That was hot…" she purred before turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw Tyrogue glow. In a moment, Tyrogue was no longer there. The small Pokemon had evolved into a Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop!" the Pokémon happily cried, thankful to have reached evolution. The Pokémon gave her a quick hug before spinning off into the distance, leaving her and the passed out Ursaring. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Christina headed back towards the direction of the river, getting back to her mission.

It didn't take long for Christina to exit the forest, reaching the end of her journey. She'd made it to the center of the island, to a small lake. She looked around hurriedly, wondering if there was anyone else around.

Then…she saw it.

Standing in the middle of the lake was a magnificent blue creature, a mane of purple on top of its head, blue ribbons blowing in the wind behind it. Only one thing matched this creature's description.

She'd done it. She'd found Suicune.

To be continued


	11. Vs Suicune

IMP; Johto Version  
Final Chapter: Vs. Suicune

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality! **

**Center of the Island**

Christine stood at the edge of the small lake, taking in the magnificence of the creature before her. Nothing in her entire life matched the beauty of the Pokémon before her. Its body was a stunning shade of sapphire blue, a mane of lavender blowing in the wind while two flowing ribbons followed it. It stood at the center of the lake, standing on the water.

The girl was still as she observed the legendary Pokémon, fearful to even breathe hard. After going through so much turmoil to get here, after being attacked on several occasions and after getting pounded more than she could imagine, she'd finally reached her goal.

Clearing her throat, Christine called out to the Pokémon, hoping that it would not get angry at her intruding upon its domain. "Suicune?" she called out in a small voice, fearful that this might be not work out the way she hoped.

The legendary Pokémon heard her voice and turned its head, seeing the girl at the edge of its lake. In a flash, it dashed across the lake and landed next to Christina, startling the girl.

"Whoa!"

She stumbled backwards and landed on her ass as the majestic Pokémon stared at her. "Hi…" she meekly greeted. Suicune stared at her with piercing eyes while she got up in front of it.

"Um…can you help me?" she asked the Pokémon. "I got stuck on this island. Slowking told me that you can help me escape. Please," she pleaded to the legendary creature. "I'll do anything! Please help me get back to the mainland!"

Suicune was silent as it stared at the naked human. It recalled hearing the lustful sounds that it'd been hearing the past few days. True, many of its fellow Pokémon mated but it'd been a long time since it heard a human's lustful cries. For its part, Suicune had stayed at the center of the island away from the others, restraining itself from its more carnal urges.

And after listening to it for several days nonstop, Suicune could no longer resist, especially when the girl's nude, beautiful body was on display.

Christina saw that look in Suicune's eyes and knelt down to confirm her suspicions. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the throbbing erection. "I suppose I did say I'd do anything to get off the island. I guess even legendary Pokémon want to get their freak on just like the rest of them. Okay, you dirty boy," she winked, petting Suicune's mane, "We can have some fun but you have to take me off the island. Deal?"

Suicune's answer was a brush against her stomach with its nuzzle, understanding the human's words well enough. Feeling very frisky from all the sex she'd had, the nympho crouched down and cupped Suicune's face. "I always wanted to make out with a Pokémon…" she muttered before kissing Suicune. Though Suicune didn't exactly have lips, Christina swiped her tongue against his mouth, asking for entrance.

The legendary dog willingly obliged her, opening his mouth and meeting Christina's tongue halfway. "Mmmh…" the nude Human moaned as she got hot and heavy with the Pokémon. She was surprised how warm Suicune's mouth was considering it was a Water-type.

As the two continued to make out, Christina reached down and began to touch herself, her lustful body heating up as she lost herself when Suicune explored her mouth. Her pussy nice and wet, the girl pulled away from Suicune and got down on her hands and knees, ready to get this party started. "Come here, big boy," she teased.

The quiet Pokémon got on top of the nymphomaniac, mounting the naked girl. Christina quivered as its warm manhood touched the entrance to her pussy. However, her eyes widened when Suicune shifted his hips and the tip of his cock pressed into her other hole. "Wait! That's my ASSSSSSS!" she shrieked as Suicune pushed into her, taking her in the danger zone.

Suicune felt the resistance from her asshole but was undeterred, thrusting into her tight hole. Christina's arms wobbled as she struggled to not resist against Suicune's thick cock. He wasn't as thick as Tauros but he wasn't exactly Slowking. While it wasn't the first time Christina had some fun with anal sex, it was always something that had a lot of buildup, with prep and lube to help the insertion. Here she was doing it raw and from out of nowhere.

Christina's mouth hung open as Suicune filled her derriere, her pussy dripping onto the grass as her slutty body slowly beginning to enjoy it. Soon Suicune was thrusting into the girl's asshole with no resistance, pounding away at her dirty hole with its strong legs.

"Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuck!" Christina slurred, clawing at the ground beneath her as Suicune tamed her ass. "It feels like you're in my stomach!" she moaned, her lips forming a lusty smile as she began to buck into the Pokemon's thrusts, feeling the heat of his manhood flow throughout her bottom. Keeping herself upright with one hand, she reached down and rubbed her dripping womanhood before plunging three fingers into the moist honeypot. "Ohhhh! Yes! Yes!"

The lake became filled with moans of the slutty girl as the legendary dog fucked her brains out. Suicune's strong thrusts slammed his cock into her asshole, reshaping her insides with his thick girth. Suicune gave small grunts as it gave into its baser instincts, the tight heat of Christina's asshole enticing him to give into his desires further. He didn't care how this girl got here but he was thankful that she was here so that he could release its pent up lust onto her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!" Christina moaned at the top of her lungs, her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy, her fingers becoming soaked as her womanhood gushed. "My ass!" she cried out, the feeling in her asshole unbelievable. "My ass feels so good!"

Soon the feeling in her asshole became too good for the nympho to bear. "Yes! Yes! Fuck my ass! Ohhhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she orgasmed, her mind going blank as she had an anal orgasm. Her pussy tightened around her digits and she came, soaking the ground beneath her with her juices.

The sudden tightness of Christina's hot hole was so great that even a legendary Pokémon could not resist. Its balls tightening up, the Aurora Pokémon threw its head back and let out a roar that echoed throughout the entire island, releasing inside of the teen's asshole, painting her insides white with his cum.

"Ohhh…" the girl moaned, her world becoming fuzzy as her strength failed her. She pulled her fingers out of her soaked cunt and she slumped onto the ground. "Ohhhh!" she groaned as Suicune pulled out of her asshole, white cum sipping out of her stretched hole. Despite her efforts, her world grew dark as her mind went numb. "That was…fucking good," she slurred before passing out with a lustful smile on her face….

 _ **The next day…**_

The light of the morning sun woke up the nympho. The girl sat up and groaned, her body feeling tired. Next to her sat Suicune, who had waited patiently for the girl to awaken. She was surprised by the lack of pain in her bottom as she stood up. She remembered the past times she had anal sex she walked with a limp for a while.

"Suicune was wondering if you were going to awaken," said a voice behind her.

Turning around, Christina saw Slowking standing behind her. "Oh, hey," she greeted, remembering the last time they met.

Slowking pointed to a pile of fruits and nuts on the ground. "Suicune and I gathered some food for you. You must be hungry."

"Thanks," Christina thanked, quickly dining on the small breakfast. "Wait, how are you here? You said you never came this deep into the island."

"Yes, but I got worried that you'd run afoul of the same fate as Salty and decided to follow you in. I was surprised you managed to get here. Suicune told me of the deal you brokered with him and I used my Recover to heal your…injury."

"That bad, eh?" Christina said, turning her head to look down at her shapely ass.

"Worse than Tauros, if I may say," Slowking said before seeing the look in Suicune's eyes. "It seems that Suicune is impatient. Best not to keep him waiting."

"Right. Thanks," Christina thanked, "For the food, for healing me and for…you know, the mindfuck."

Slowking smiled. "The pleasure was all mine."

Turning back to the legendary dog, Christina pointed in the direction of the cottage. "Hey, mind if we made a pit stop? I need clothes before I get home. It'd cause no end of problems if I walk home naked." Suicune nodded to the request and knelt down, a gesture for Christina to climb aboard.

Gently grasping its purple mane, Christina got onto Suicune's back. She looked back at Slowking and smiled. "Goodbye, Slowking."

"Goodbye, Christina. It was fun while it lasted."

Suicune, with his passenger in tow, leapt into the air. Christina gasped and held on tightly as it ran on top of the river, running downstream. What took Christina over a day took Suicune only minutes. Before she knew it, they'd reached Salty's cottage. Getting off of Suicune, she headed inside and put on some old clothes. She headed back outside and gave the small cottage one last look before saying a quiet goodbye to her makeshift home.

Climbing aboard Suicune again, she looked down at the Pokemon's head. "Okay. Take me home to Cherrygrove City," she told him, holding onto his mane tightly.

Suicune bounded towards the cliff she met Slowking. Reaching the end, the majestic dog leapt off the cliff, diving down into the sea. Christina shouted in surprise, wondering if the Pokémon intended to kill her, before Suicune started to run on the sea's surface, jumping around the powerful whirlpools that kept the island isolated.

They continued to journey for an hour, Suicune running as fast as he could, the wind at its back. Just when Christina was starting to worry that the Pokémon didn't know where it was going, she saw the mainland in sight. She saw her home.

Reaching an empty beach, Suicune soon came to a stop. Christina saw buildings in the distance and knew that she near her home, barely a five minute walk. Hopping off of Suicune, she gave the legendary dog a warm hug. "Thanks, Suicune. For everything." She gave the Pokémon one last kiss.

Now that his deal was complete, Suicune turned around and headed for the sea, giving the girl one last look before heading back to the island. Christina watched her friend disappear in the distance before beginning to head home…

 _ **The next morning…  
**_ **Christina's House**

Christina woke up in her own soft, fluffy bed and sat up, stretching out her limbs. Her family had been overjoyed when she returned home, her friends and family having given her up for dead after she'd been swept away during the cruise. She'd told her story to her family, leaving out the juicy bits. After a big celebration she'd headed to bed, tired but relieved.

"Ahhh, I needed that," Christina yawned, glad to be back in her own bed again. "Maybe I should ask Mom and Dad to become a trainer. I certainly have some…experience handling them," she said with a slutty smile before she looked down. "Oh…my…god!"

Her pajama top had expanded from her swollen belly, the result of her multiple flings with the Pokémon she'd had on the island. She'd gotten pregnant with a Pokemon's egg!

Despite the seriousness of it all Christina couldn't help but smile. "Well, looks like I've gotten started." She thought about having sex with her own Pokémon child and her smile widened, the nympho having not learned her lesson….

 _The End_


End file.
